madagascar_fandomfandomcom-20200214-history
POM special; The Wrath of the Maneaters, Chapter ten
Chapter ten of POM special; The Wrath of the Maneaters. Plot The penguins and co, now known as the 'animal militia' or 'Penguins of Madagascar' were getting more and more popular, there was a trivia game show about them, "yes I'm sure the penguin that can throw up objects is Private" a man guesses, but is wrong, "no the correct answer is Rico" the game show host corrects much to the participant's dismay, also adding "how could you not know which penguin is which?". Game shows weren't alone though, there was also the news, "the two celebrities were seen hanging out together in public" a news woman states showing a picture of Julien and a girl who looks like Miranda Cosgrove, "could it be love? the girl is Miranda Cosgrove a TV super star" she adds then moving to Julien, "and that dancing monkey with a funny hat is King Julien, the so called king of central park zoo". Another news station was also talking about the animals, an eye whiteness video was being shown, "here's some cell phone footage shot by a local bystander" a news man states playing the video, which showed a kid playing with a ball in the street while at the same time a car was heading towards him, luckily the boy got saved by Ike the Velociraptor. There were even costumes based on the animals, "it looks like everyone really loves the animal militia/Penguins of Madagascar, grownups and kids," a lady states showing two children in costumes, one was of Marlene and the other was of Harry, "the Penguins of Madagascar", "I can puke weapons" the two children chant playfully. "Wow they are really getting famous, all these shows talk about are the Penguins of Madagascar" a man comments to his wife, both of which were watching the TVs at a TV station, unknown to them at the moment, Ghetsis was there too, and decides to whip out his tail, the two humans notice and get frightened, "what's this snake doing?" the woman asks, but got her answer cause Ghetsis was about to attack the electronics, "get down" the man orders sheltering his wife as Ghetsis slams into the store and leaves, "oh who broke my window?" the owner asks, "that snake guy, where did he go? it was just here" the man asks as sirens come their way. Ghetsis sneaks into an ally and into the sewers, he then slithers to the other man-eaters, "welcome back Ghetsis, did you find any dirt?" Thak asks, "I've got terrible news Thak" Ghetsis states, "I'm listening" Thak urges, "the Penguins of Madagascar are getting more popular, people love them, they feel protected by them, everyday there's a kid who believes in them" Ghetsis explains, Thak growls in anger, "that makes their powers on humanity even stronger", she remarks, "at this rate, there may be more animals like them" Submarine theorizes, "yeah and our strength will just get weaker and weaker" Kesagake agrees. While they were scheming the good guys were starting to resent their popularity, even Julien as he remarks "ugh who new being a celebrity could be making you tired", he then passes some people waiting to get merchandise of them or just autographs, "aren't you Julien?" a girl asks recognizing him, then everyone mumble about him and ask for autographs, for once Julien didn't want the attention, "I um you must be confusing me with someone else bye" Julien stalled as he went to their base, when he got there the others also had their forelimbs full, "jeez there are more people inside than out" Julien remarks to Skipper, "I know we even closed the perimeter so we could deal with fewer fans at a time" Skipper agrees returning to his work briefly, "better get to work, if his majesty doesn't mind" Elvis orders, "I'm going I'm going" Julien dismisses, when he got to his booth he sees a lot of people waiting for him, one boy comes up to him and asks "hey could you sign this?" holding up a book to the lemur, who hesitates and backs away saying "help". Eventually it was over and dark out, "wow what a day" Kowalski remarks, "warn me the next time there's going to be so much work, I'll be being on the first flight out of town" Julien jokes, "business is booming, that's a good thing" Private sighs, "not for my neck" Mort complains, then Ann the Firewing amphiptere happened to arrive, "Ann come in" Maurice beckons when he saw her, "it's beautiful outside, you're not gonna stay locked in here are ya? why don't we take a nice stroll in the park? I've got something to share with you all, come on who's with me" Ann begged, "well it would be nice to getaway from here" Obi-wan guesses, "but there is one thing" Miyuki says, "last one out has to clean up" she jokes too, then they all rush out. When they got there Ann presented her dragon dust, "I'd like you to have some of my dragon dust, it will make you stronger and even give you super powers" Ann offers, the team were stunned except for Private and Blik who already had a sample, Ann demonstrates by flinging some dust to an open sewer lid which caused it to close right in front of a passerby, "what's important is how you use it, and the situation for it" she explains, everyone look at Blik and Private since they had experience with this so they had asked them to go first, they tested it out on a snow cone cart that was struggling up a hill and in a flash it got up, "nice work you two" Ann praises. She then allowed the rest of the penguins, raptors and Marlene and Maurice to have some, but gave a warning to Skipper, Rico, Kicker and Harry not to use it all willy-nilly, and prohibits Julien and Mort from touching though as she doesn't trust them with it, which Elvis remarked was smart and toke pleasure watching Julien complain, Ann instructs them to try it on anything around them, Kowalski tested his amount on flowers which made them bloom, despite his resentment of mythology he had to admit it was cool, Faragonda had tested for speed and became more athletic than she normally was. Stay tuned for POM special; The Wrath of the Maneaters, Chapter eleven Gallery Category:Fan-Fic Category:Fan-Event Category:Good v evil Category:Fandom